


The Art of Metalbending

by Gold_Firebender11



Category: Avatar: Legend of Korra
Genre: Bending (Avatar), Coming of Age, F/M, Family Bonding, Self-Discovery
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-03-22
Updated: 2019-03-22
Packaged: 2019-11-27 19:42:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 488
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18198506
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gold_Firebender11/pseuds/Gold_Firebender11
Summary: Heng has always been in the Shadow of her two pro-bending brothers; Bolin and Mako. As her brothers help Avatar Korra to find the rest of the airbenders, Heng saddened by not being able to help as her bending skills are not as great, stays in Zaofu to study metalbending.The Beifong family helps her learn more about herself as she studies earthbending, metalbending and what it means to be a member of the Earth Kingdom. Heng never knew how close she would get with the twin beifong brothers, especially Wei.(takes place season 3)





	The Art of Metalbending

Heng never asked for much in her life. Growing up on the streets of Republic City taught her that wanting something and needing something where very different. She may want a new sketchbook but would need food. 

Compromise, that’s what the streets taught her. 

Having two brothers look out for her helped as well. Being the middle child was both a blessing and a curse. She would worry every night about Mako, what he was doing to get them the basic minimum to survive. And she was scared for Bolin as they waited behind while she keep her younger brother entertained, creating shapes with the rocks at the side of the streets. 

How long ago those days seemed? Mako and Bolin had grown so much from the half-starved traumatized kids that they were. Bolin had filled out. His bulky form thick with muscle as he and Mako trained to become the best pro-benders they could, so that food would be on in their hands. Mako grew leaner with more defined muscle, not too built but enough to show the hours of workouts. 

Heng loved to train with Bolin, sharing the same bending as him, as the years whet on Bolin became stronger and stronger. Heng was able to see how much progress he had made each time they took to sparring. The earth they trained with felt harder with each of his hits. 

The Fire Ferrets continued to win match after match one her brothers got the hang of competitive bending, Heng cheering them on. 

Seeing her brothers grow up to be fine young men pleased Heng. She had grown to be a women as well, hardened by her time on the streets. 

Then everything had changed when Bolin brought Korra to see one of their pro-bending matches. That was almost a year ago now, Amon’s terror of Republic City had come to an end. Unalaq grab for power in the Southern Water Tribe had been stopped and balance had been restored. Spirits had even come back. 

But Avatar Korra didn’t get a breath of fresh air, she only got more trouble, and their newest enemy was the Red Lotus. 

Heng’s bending abilities were not as great as Bolin but she was able to defend herself just fine. After seeing their family in Ba Sing Se, Heng grew more and more curious about the culture, she and her brothers were deprived off. 

Heng exhaled as she watched Bolin slide into the seats beside her. Smiling at her younger brother, she kicked her legs up to rest on his lap, closing her eyes as she leaned back, Mako supporting her body as she leaned against him. Some of the airbenders had accepted the offer from Korra to go with Tenzin to the Southern Air Temple, others had gone back home. 

The airship, carrying multiple people was now heading to a new destination. One Heng was looking forward to, Zaofu.


End file.
